


【神探夏洛克】福华- Take Me (pwp)

by xsmile_xx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom John Watson, M/M, Top Sherlock, Vampire Sherlock, Werewolf John Watson
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsmile_xx/pseuds/xsmile_xx
Summary: *吸血鬼夏洛克x狼人约翰*只是为了爽而爽，设定感觉可有可无*我流OOC注意
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 32





	【神探夏洛克】福华- Take Me (pwp)

“约翰，你确定吗？”夏洛克看着约翰，嗓音低沉而平稳。  
“我很确定。听着，这只是我想这么做而已，当然，你也有拒绝我的权利。”  
“你毫无经验并且对此一无所知，我不能清楚地告诉你我会做到什么程度，但我保证不会危及你的性命。”  
“那你也得有这个本事。”  
“我希望你不会后悔，只要开始了，不管你说什么我都不会停下的。最后一次，你确定吗？”  
“我很确定。夏洛克，闭上你的嘴，快干吧。”

约翰本以为这只是闭上眼睛忍受一会儿就能结束的事情，夏洛克却让他到房间里去，更甚，夏洛克让他将裤子脱下然后躺到床上去。  
“我们约定好的不是这种事情，你是知道的吧？”约翰一边说着却还是听话地脱下了裤子，他没有忘记自己说过的话，心里却忍不住想着夏洛克该不会是在耍他。  
“如果真的是你说的‘这种事情’，那我的要求就会是要你光着臀部躺到床上去了，约翰。”夏洛克站在床前看着约翰的动作，而约翰没注意到的是夏洛克的瞳孔有那么一瞬冒出了血色的痕迹。  
约翰将脱下的裤子随手放到一旁的椅子上，光着腿爬上了夏洛克的床。这是夏洛克的房间，只靠着墙壁摆放了一张铺着酒红色床单的双人床，没有多余的的装饰性摆设。约翰从一踏进这间对他来说有些陌生的房间就忍不住地打量里头的一切。然后夏洛克的话打断了他的思绪。  
夏洛克无视约翰有些愠怒的神情，让对方将腿张开，然后把自己挤到了约翰的双腿之间。越是靠近，他越能感觉到男人跳着的动脉底下涌动的血液。他已经很久没直接吸食活人的血液了，更别提是狼人的血液。所有狼人和他见面了都只想和他打一架，只有约翰是个例外。约翰从来都是个例外。  
夏洛克埋在约翰的腿根处吸了一口气，獠牙处有些发痒，但他还有些话得说。他拿过多余的枕头，让约翰抬起腰，狼人皱着眉想拒绝却又只能服从，谁让是他自己开的口。  
“除了疼痛以外，你可能还会出现别的反应，属于正常情况，因人而异。”  
约翰还来不及问夏洛克说的其他反应是什么，便被落在大腿根的吻弄得一激灵，夏洛克有些冰冷的唇正细细地吻着那处的肌肤。一个又一个的，夏洛克在约翰的腿根处落下了一个个殷红的吻痕，并不着急进入正题，约翰的腿根被吻得有些发颤，脑袋里原先的疑问被另一个问题取代，每个血族在吸血之前难道都会来这一套吗？  
“夏......洛克。”约翰刚要叫出夏洛克的名字便感觉到腿间传来疼痛的感觉，狼人灵敏的听觉和嗅觉让他听清了獠牙刺入皮肤时的声音，他嗅到了血腥味。接着，他听到了夏洛克喉结滚动，不断吞咽的声音。狼人的愈合能力极好，刚被破开的伤口在下一刻便开始要复原，血族释放出的毒素却抑制住了愈合的效果，鲜血湍湍地流出。随着时间的流逝，失血让约翰的狼性有些躁动，他开始从喉间发出咕哝声，指甲和獠牙不自觉地伸长。理智一遍又一遍地告诉他对方是夏洛克，本能却开始试图挣脱牢笼，约翰只能将指甲深深地陷入床铺里，调节着呼吸试图将獠牙慢慢收回。  
夏洛克听见了约翰心跳加速的声音，狼人的大腿有些抽动，像是试图逃跑。于是，他抽出了獠牙，狼人的血液随着喷在了大腿上，不一会儿伤口便愈合了。夏洛克沿着约翰的肌肉线条将那些许的血液舔去，然后便换了个位置又咬上了约翰的腿根，这次咬得之前都要深要狠，獠牙完全没入了肌肤，嘴唇与其紧紧贴合。  
约翰的腿根开始发烫，失血让他的血液流动速度增加，但除此之外他还感觉到了别的。理智和本能还在冲突着，突然便多了种像是迷雾的感觉把两者都裹了起来，他的脑子开始有些晕乎乎的。本来还刺痛着伤口处传来了些许异样的感觉，像是细微的电流，酥酥麻麻的，和那股不知名的迷雾将他所有的感觉搅在了一块。他甚至开始有些享受这种感觉了，喉间的咕哝声也跟着变质，往外冒着发腻的喘息。  
“不……”约翰忍不住发出呻吟，夏洛克的獠牙还埋在他的体内，黑发磨蹭着他腿间的肌肤，他居然就这么在血族面前勃起了。原先沉甸甸垂在腿间的性器受到刺激开始硬起，将内裤撑起一个弧度，夏洛克离得太靠近，几乎只要一抬眼就能看见他明显的生理反应。可就这么近的距离，血族靠着气味也能知晓。  
夏洛克将獠牙抽出了些许，血液流出的速度逐渐慢了下来。他将手抚上约翰的大腿，手指揉搓着已经完全愈合的伤口，只剩下发红的吻痕留在上面。夏洛克冰冷的手掌贴在约翰滚烫的肌肤上，指尖在大腿处画着圈，再沿着往上他摸到了包裹在内裤里的两颗肉球。  
在约翰喘息着拒绝时，夏洛克的手已经潜进了狼人的内裤里挑弄着垂在底下的囊袋，他用指腹抚过褶皱处，同时揉搓着约翰的会阴，那根抵着他的勃发硬得更厉害了。约翰伸手去想要推开那只作恶的手，却被夏洛克抓住，连同他的一起抚上了自己的性器。  
夏洛克带着约翰的手一起动作，他与约翰的手指交叠，接替撸动着男人的性器。约翰只觉得那团迷雾变成了松软的云团，而他置身于云团之上，被雾气遮住了眼睛，全身松软却也看不清眼前的事物了。他捂着嘴想要阻止自己发出越发腻乎的呻吟声，却掩盖不了因为舒服而不受控的呼噜声。约翰一边不时地摇着头试图拒绝，又被快感勾引得忍不住想挺动腰将自己往夏洛克的方向送。他觉得自己快被这种掺杂着痛觉的快感搞疯了，当冠状沟被夏洛克用手指撩拨的时候，约翰感觉到自己几乎就到了高潮的边缘。可夏洛克也感觉到了，血族接着磨了磨那要命的位置，他还用手掌握成圈紧裹着阴茎的头部，用掌心挤压着狼人被前列腺液濡湿的部分。就在约翰受不住地将自己往男人手上蹭的时候，夏洛克蓦地停下了手上的动作，连带着约翰的，他将两人的手压在了约翰的胯骨处。  
“不！夏洛克，不……夏，呜，求你，求你。”约翰躺在床上挣扎，泪水盈满了眼眶，声音沙哑得几乎不成调，就连请求里都带着哭腔。  
血族此时将獠牙收回到正常的长度，他支起身体将上身笼罩在约翰之上。  
“这是惩罚。”夏洛克吻着约翰的耳朵，舌头在狭窄的耳道内模拟着性爱的动作，狼人的耳朵敏感，此时更发红得厉害。  
“求你……夏洛克，求你。”约翰只能近乎哭泣地叫着夏洛克，“我错了。”  
夏洛克舔去了约翰脸上的泪水，温柔地吻上了约翰的双唇。他将约翰的双腿架在自己大腿上，边揉着大腿的软肉边问：“想要奖励吗？”  
约翰急切地点着头，在夏洛克的注视下又通红着脸把话说出口：“我想要，给我，求你。”  
“嗯，真乖。”夏洛克将跨部顶在了约翰的臀上，一只手撸动约翰的阴茎，一只手揉搓着狼人因为就要高潮而涨大的龟头球。约翰仰头呻吟着，红晕从脸颊蔓延到四肢，脖子上的喉结不住地上下滚动吞咽着唾液。他的手抓在了夏洛克裸着的小臂上，情动之际，狼人的指甲划破了男人的肌肤，一串血珠沿着伤口流下。约翰叫着射了出来，高潮时的精液喷洒在了小腹上，还有一部分留在了夏洛克的手里。  
在约翰还喘着气没回过神时，夏洛克将还沾着精液的手指伸进了约翰因为换气而张着的嘴里。  
“舔干净，约翰。”夏洛克边说着边让约翰配合他将腿抬起，好让他能将男人的内裤脱下。  
约翰低垂着双眸不看夏洛克，软滑的舌头舔舐着男人修长的手指，精液的腥气被精敏的味蕾放大，狼人只能微皱着眉就着唾液将自己的精液往肚里吞。夏洛克的手指伸得有些过于深入了，几乎让他觉得就要窒息，约翰被呛到只能咳着，一边用舌尖插入两根手指的间隙，卷走在男人指缝间残留的液体。等到手指都被裹上一层水光，夏洛克才把手指抽出。  
夏洛克在束缚在裤子里的阴茎硬得直直抵在了约翰的臀肉上，借着约翰的唾液，他将手指探入了男人的后穴。血族的指腹按压着狼人前列腺的位置，指节微曲顶着肠壁，敏感点被剐蹭让约翰整个人都酥软了，他大张着腿任由夏洛克动作，记着不让指甲抓伤夏洛克只能紧攥着床单，指节用力得指尖都在泛白。包裹着他的云团变成了棉花糖，每陷入多一分，他的喉间便被更多的糖分充盈，溢出的喘息呻吟便也越发地腻人。  
夏洛克俯下身去吻约翰，他将舌头探入对方的口腔，霸道地攫走男人的空气，有些蛮横地逼着对方的舌头与自己的共舞。他还将完全勃起的阴茎紧贴着约翰的臀部，隔着裤子在男人的臀缝间摩擦，紧实的臀部不时挤压着他的性器，夏洛克将在约翰体内扩张的手指加到了三根。  
为了给接下来的插入做准备，夏洛克的手指在紧致的甬道内进出，肠道不断地将他绞紧。穴口被撑开的感觉让约翰有些难受，他吸着气，好让自己更放松一些。夏洛克的那玩意儿可不小，他不希望狼人的治愈能力又一次被用在这方面上。  
“好，好了，夏洛克。”约翰伸过手想替夏洛克解开裤子的纽扣，锋利的指甲却直接将纽扣给弄掉了。他勉强抓紧了拉链扣环将拉链拉到最底，夏洛克的性器几乎就要随之弹出。约翰深呼吸着，试图集中精神好让自己能稍微平静下来。他用着恢复成常态的指甲拉下夏洛克的内裤边缘，手指覆在柱体上，约翰主动伸长腰将臀部往上靠，直到感觉湿润的物什顶在了他的穴口上。  
"Take me,Sherlock."  
夏洛克挺着腰将性器埋入约翰的体内，当两人结合的那一刻，他们都不自觉地从最深处发出叹喟。被紧致的甬道紧紧地包围着，夏洛克切切实实地感受到了来自约翰的温度。肠壁蠕动着将他的性器咬紧，夏洛克挺着腰每一下都撞在了约翰的前列腺上。  
他们的身体紧紧贴合，约翰的臀部就像是熟透的水蜜桃不断地往外冒着汁水，每次抽出再进入时都能听见滋滋的水声在交合处迸出。夏洛克的跨部撞上柔软的臀肉，那处白嫩的肌肤被拍撞出一片绯红。一下一下的，约翰的臀部随着他的动作被掀起一阵阵肉浪。  
前列腺快感刺激着约翰的鼠蹊部，不多时他便感觉到阴茎在刺激下又硬起。夏洛克每一次都精准地顶在了他的敏感点上，男人用着低幅度快速地进出他的后穴，冠状沟来回刮擦着那个要命的地方，高频率刺激让他很快便绷直了小腿，脚趾不觉地蜷缩。  
夏洛克的名字和嘟囔呻吟在破碎后都搅在了一起，约翰时而摇着头似要拒绝，嘴里吐着听不清的语句，时而又发出高亢的哼鸣将夏洛克的腰夹紧。原先收起的指甲又随着失控长出，约翰的手攀在夏洛克的背上，用力时将他的衣服连带背部肌肤一起划破，留下了一道道的爪印。淡淡的血腥味充斥在两人的鼻尖，刺激着两个人的神经。约翰在就快完全涣散的精神中勉强抓紧了最后一丝的理智，他意欲控制自己的反应，有意识地让自己保持人类的姿态，将兽化的特征收回，却只坚持了不到一分钟就被夏洛克的动作将仅存的理智击溃。  
夏洛克挺动着跨部将阴茎往炙热的甬道送入，约翰忘情地吐着呻吟，边扭动着腰主动将夏洛克的阴茎吞得更深。他的脸一片滚烫红得就快滴血，被汗液濡湿的头发垂在了耳边和额前，从发梢滴落的汗珠就要将他的皮肤都打湿。  
约翰试图支起上半身向夏洛克索要亲吻，却奈何被撞击得厉害，腰部根本支撑不了他的动作，组织好的话一到了嘴边又被顶得七零八落。他只好看着夏洛克，希望对方能读出他的想法。  
夏洛克当然读懂了，他一边吻着约翰的唇，一边加快了挺动的速度和力道，肉体的撞击声清楚地在房间内回响。约翰紧紧地环住了夏洛克的背部，黏糊糊的嘟囔声夹着两人交换唾沫的声响断断续续地从唇舌间传出，声量极低，但两人都听清楚了。  
“夏洛克，我要射了，唔。”约翰躲开了夏洛克追来的吻，抱紧对方说了这么一句。回应他的是夏洛克的深吻和越发激烈的动作，约翰都能感觉到男人的囊袋随着对方的动作拍打在了自己的臀肉上。夏洛克连根没入地进入到约翰的最深处，手掌拍打着男人白嫩的臀肉，感觉温热的甬道因为刺激而将自己的性器咬紧。  
“唔嗯！”约翰在夏洛克又一次顶在了敏感点上时颤抖着将精液射出，浊液浇在他和夏洛克的身上，还有几滴飞溅到了酒红色的床单上。约翰的后穴随着高潮有规律地收缩着，夏洛克忍着就要射精的欲望将阴茎退到了穴口处又再用力地深深一挺，龟头将收紧的肠道破开往深处入侵。  
“不、夏洛克，不要，不要再……”不应期让约翰下意识地推拒夏洛克的动作，操红了眼的夏洛克却对他置若罔闻。约翰挣扎着想将腰部抽离，臀部只退后了那么点就被夏洛克箍着腰操得更深了。夏洛克不断地顶着他，几乎将他操到了床的边缘，约翰只能用力紧攥着床沿，好让自己不被掀翻。  
约翰用叫得沙哑的声音求夏洛克放过他，生理泪水不住地随着眨眼时流下。他甚至小声地哭泣着，从后穴传来的快感让他觉得自己像是又要勃起，性器难受地涨着却射不出什么，只能淅淅沥沥地滴着稀薄的前列腺液。他胡乱地叫着、挣扎着，夏洛克除了期间给了他像是安抚的一吻之外只是闷哼着一次又一次地将自己埋在约翰的深处。  
“混蛋，混蛋夏洛克……”到最后约翰只能用哑着嗓子用泣音骂夏洛克，他甚至像是要泄愤地试图用自己的爪子抓他，却也只能留下浅浅的一道红痕，他实在是没什么力气了。用脚去踹夏洛克也只能换来被抓着腿操得更深的下场，他真的累得哪儿都没力气，只剩嘴皮子还能动一动了。  
等到夏洛克终于在约翰体内释放时，约翰已经全身湿得就像是从水里被打捞上来一样，在就快昏死之前，夏洛克还能听见对方嘴里一边求饶又骂着他的话。


End file.
